Mites and/or ticks have been a nuisance to many people and have often been considered noxious pests. In an attempt to control the population of these mites and/or ticks, insecticidal/acaricidal compositions have been developed. 2-methoxycarbonyl-4-chlorotrifluoromethanesulfonanilide, shown with its chemical structure below: ##STR1## is known as an active ingredient of an insecticidal/acaricidal composition, based upon Japanese Laid-open Patent Nos. sho-57-156407-A and hei-8-319202-A.
N-(2-ethylhexyl)bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-ene-2,3-dicarboximide, widely known as MGK-264, noted as a compound in "The Pesticide Manual 10th ed." page 392 (published by British Crop Protection), is also known for its utilization as a synergist (as itself, it shows no insecticide abilities, but strengthens its lethality when it is added to allethrin) when mixed with allethrin. Recently, with the emergence of the high activity of the pyrethroid compound replacing allethrin, a new to service with N-(2-ethylhexyl)bicyclo [2.2.1]hept-5-en-2,3-dicarboxyimide other than additive substance to allethrin was hoped to be engineered. (cf. "Nouyaku no seiyukikagaku to bunshisekkei (Bio-organic Chemistry and Molecular Design of Pesticides)" editted by Kazufusa Eto, published by Soft Science Co.(1985))
The insecticidal/acaricidal compositions developed to the point, however, cannot effectively control mite and/or ticks. It would be of advantage, to have an insecticidal/acaricidal composition that can effectively control noxious pests such as indoor inhabiting mites.